


Hermitcraft Drabbles & Headcannons

by WelshKitsune



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, headcannons, helsknight - Freeform, idk how to tag, welsknight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshKitsune/pseuds/WelshKitsune
Summary: Heya lovelies, Welsh here and id like to welcome y'all to my new book, now this book is mainly my drabbles,prompts , headcannons and sometimes incorrect quotes for my hermitcraft oneshot book, decided to keep my other book just oneshots and this book will be my ramblings ^_^hope y'all enjoy ! i know i will, i absolutely love writing for this fandom <3
Relationships: Helsknight and Welsknight
Kudos: 11





	1. Read this first (Information)

Well Hello their friends, welcome to my new Hermitcraft book! this book isn't exactly separate from my main book, this is connected in a sense , this is were I'll be posting mainly drabbles, headcannons and prompts (maybe some times incorrect quotes?), yes y'all can still request ships on this book but will be mainly posted into my oneshot book

i will be writing:  
Limes(not smut, but still slightly steamy, but not too much, cause writing that stuff gets me uncomfortable)  
Fluff  
Hurt/Comfort  
Gore(slight gore but not too much)  
Angst(duuuuh xD)

I still not will be writing:  
Smut (duh)  
Ships that make me uncomfortable ( hey even i have a limit of ships, I'll write!)

Now that we've got the things i will do and wont do, i think that's basically all i needed to say, if y'all have questions, comment them please, and once again this is just a headcannonns, drabbles and Prompt book! the actually oneshots are in my main book, anywho lovelies hope ya have a fabulous day//afternoon//night, we're ever ya are and thank y'all for all the love and support y'all have shown me, it honestly means alot, since it took me alot of courage to write for this fandom, seriously thank you, bye for now !


	2. WelsKnight Drabble(POV part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wels is just continent to lay among the flowers ,but something is deadly wrong
> 
> Warnings: Mentions or implications of Permadeath? Mentions of Gore 
> 
> Genre: maybe a full angst? still haven't decided if it should have a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before y'all read this, this is part 1 of 2 , of a drabble im working on, part 2 is Hels POV, also this is shorter and more of a rambling then anything, anywho if ya read this thank chu, i did not proof read this and reminder, this is unfinshed, hence its short and terrible, anywho hope ya lovelies have a good day

Amongst the field of flowers, layed the loyal knight of the realm known as Hermitcraft, Wels.

The Knight layed injured amongst the field, a large deep gash going across his chest, but he didn't care.

A gentle smile layed upon the Knights lips, as his full blue eyes gazed upon the sunset, he felt at ease, excepting it was his time to go, this was one battle the Knight knew he could never win and he was actually fine about that, he knew how his brother felt, he knew he wouldn't distroy the server, despite coming from a realm of evil, he knew his brother still went by the knightly rules and would never strike down on those who couldn't or wouldn't fight back ,he also knew his brother didn't mean to do this to him...Wels smiled one last time as his full eyes finally shut, he layed still enjoying the gentle breeze against his skin.


	3. HelsKnight Drabble (POV Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hels has made the biggest mistake in his life, and he regrets everything 
> 
> Warnings: Implications of Permadeath, mentions of Gore
> 
> Genre: Angst? or maybe hurt/comfort, it depends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this my lovelies is part 2 of the drabble, i actually like this part more, despite how, well short it is, its also rushed as well so sorry for no proof read xD, anywho im not actually sure when i'll finish this drabble, since im still working on part 2 of my grian hanahaki angst, and also working on a pure fluff fic of another rare ship...idk why i just love rare ships so much xD, anywho lovelies this is bye for now, hope y'all have a fabulous day!

This was not how it was supposed to end, he expected his "brother" to actually fight back and banish him back to the Realm of Hels', but instead things turned out much different than he originally planned, he may have lashed out at the other Knight... His mind is slightly blurry, so he isn't totally sure, he remembers Wels telling him, it was okay to be angry and that he could have another chance, ... Wels told him he wanted to be his brother again.

The Dark Knight couldn't help but feel regretful of what he has done, he does want to be Wels brother again...wants to be with him again, but he doubts that will happen now.

The Dark Knight stares somberly at the place we're the other Knight once stood, but now instead was his bloody corpse, laying down against the bloodied grass .


End file.
